Technological advancements to computer software and hardware have now revolutionized the application of virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR). This effectively pushes VR and AR consumer market, and peripheral devices have become diverse and extensive.
In terms of input devices, commonly used keyboards and mice may require two-hand operation. Input devices specifically designed for VR and AR such as mechanical wings that simulate real wings, game weapons, climbing sticks, ski poles may require two-hand operation as well, and yet such devices may not be suitable for general text input.